Metamorphosis
by sos154
Summary: What happens when two fangirls stay up all night and watch a movie? Crack Couples. Zwei is asked by her beloved Vincent-sama to do something very important. Can she handle it? Read and find out! :  Rated T for ideas that are implied and used.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She sat there waiting for him to enter the room. He told her that he would be there and she never questioned him. As far as she knows, he's never lied to her, not once, and he does his best to treat her well.

He knew that she would definitely be waiting for him. She loved him, right? She had loved him for some time now, they both knew this. That's the reason why she does what he wants all the time. Even the strangest requests would be granted. Whether it was big like joining some sort of cult or if it was as little as getting him something to drink when he asks her so politely.

She would always be there for him, always by his side. He knew this for she was wrapped around his finger, practically his slave to command. She never realized that she was being used, never thought it was just a game to him, that he didn't actually care about her. Even if she could just watch him live his life from the side lines she thought everything would be alright. She thought that she would be content with this love she had for him.

Sometimes though, she wanted it to be returned, wanted to know what it felt like to be loved back and to be cared for. Most of the time though, she always thought she would never be loved back. He always wanted to be with that girl, someone in which she hated. He always had that girl with him and when she would ask to go with him, he would deny her.

Was he looking out for her? He always said it would be dangerous for her to be with him, was this true? Did he think she couldn't handle herself? Was his life more dangerous than it seemed to be?

She sat there, still in deep thought, when he walked into the room. As he walked over to the chair opposite her, he cleared his throat.

Finally, she looked up, the one she loved sitting across from her, and sat up in her chair. "Thank you for waiting," he smiled a twisted and gentle smile at her, "I had some…things to take care of."

She replied "I didn't wait long" and smiled a sweet smile back.

"Let me get straight to the point, I have a problem. Someone from Latowidge academy has been attempting to research things about my background, my brother, and I. Since this is a bad thing, considering who the person is, I would like you to do something about it." He gave her another smile, one just like before but with a little more of a wicked feeling to it.

She felt slight chill go up her spine, "What is it? I'll do anything for you." "Yes, I know. Here is what I need you to do…"

She didn't know it, but many of her questions would soon be answered.


	2. The First Encounter

sos154: Ummmm…..yeah…this couple is really strange and would never happen. But hey, that's why it's a FANFIC isn't it? But if you're wondering what kind of person and in what situation would one think of this? Well I am a very odd person and it was about 4 in the morning. My friend and I were watching Spirit and we were over tired and there were many Vincents and one with a mustache…don't ask.

I DON"T OWN PANDORA HEARTS!

* * *

><p>She started walking down the elongated white bricked path. It was a long way to get to a school. What was it called again? Latidge? Watidge? Latwid? Zwei couldn't remember and it started to make her head hurt.<p>

She reached up and touched her newly dyed hair. She couldn't believe Vincent had wanted to dye it. It's not that she had a problem with it, because this was Vincent, and he never did anything that wouldn't benefit her.

Also, Zwei couldn't stand the new medicine Vincent had her take. It wasn't like her old ones he used to give her. These ones didn't make her feel happy or light as air and she didn't like that. One would usually stop taking them if they didn't like it right? But Vincent told her to take the capsules no matter what happened.

But what if she ran out? What if there was some circumstance that made her not be able to take them? What would happen then? Would Vincent hate her? Would he never speak to her again? What would she do then? Oh no! Would her other side be able to conquer her? Would Vincent rather have her around?

Zwei stopped walking down the pristine path. Was she just thinking? Are there thoughts running through her head? _What is wrong with me? There are actually thoughts in my mind_?_ Independent ones? Wait, what does independent mean?_ She crouched down, squeezing her head as though some answer may come out of it.

As Zwei was going mentally insane, a tall figure dressed in a white suit walked towards her form the building.

"Excuse me, young lady?" said white suited man. Zwei took a break from her panic attack and glanced up with a quizzical look on her face. "Ahem, well, I was wondering how someone such as yourself got in here? Surely you're not a student, so what are you doing wondering about a place where you should not be?"

Zwei, still not sure that she was capable of any actual thoughts, just lifted the piece of paper in her hand that she had shown the guards. The suited man took it, confusion shown on his face. Slowly his face showed his understanding of the situation.

"Ah, sorry about that, come with me Miss…" he glance down at the paper "…Miss Zwei?"

"A-alright…" Zwei, still recovering from her mental break down, stood up straight and started following the white suited man. As they walked towards the front entrance to the school building the tall man said "My name is Mr. Franklin, I'm the principal here at Latowidge. Welcome to your new school!" And with that last sentence he flung open the doors and revealed a humongous courtyard filled with students bustling about.

"I-I'm going to be staying _here_?" Zwei said, not believe the sight before her eyes. "Why yes, yes you are!" Mr. Franklin exclaimed with a smile on his face. This one is a creepy one, Zwei made sure to make a mental note of that.

* * *

><p><em>(Later that day in Mr. Franklin's office)<em>

"Well, Zwei Francis, you are officially enrolled here!" said Principal Franklin while standing up and shaking Zwei's hand. "Now, I have asked one of your fellow classmates to show you around. She will be in the room next to your room in the girls' dormitory. Here, while we wait, put on your uniform. You can use the bathroom over there" After Zwei finished changing, there was a timid knock on the door. "Ah! That must be the lovely young maiden now!" Mr. Franklin stood up, went across the dull room, and opened the door.

Zwei walked out of the bathroom, still looking at her uniform she had put on. _It's very…white_ was all she could say about the white suit jacket and the white skirt which came with white shorts to wear underneath. After looking over her new outfit, Zwei looked up to see her new next-dorm-neighbor.

A tall girl, only about two years older than Zwei, was standing in the door way. After introducing herself as Ada did Zwei remember her. Not that Zwei had previously met the blonde, but she recognized her from the special training that Vincent had made her go through. She had to memorize many of the students' names and faces before being enrolled at the school. _Ada Vessalius_: _blond hair, green eyes, and age seventeen _were the first thoughts in Zwei's head.

"Hello Zwei-chan!" said the too-hyper-for-Zwei's-current-state blonde girl. "Umm…hello." Ada then extended her hand for Zwei to put her's in. But, instead of shaking her hand like Zwei thought she would be doing, Ada pulled her out of the office and into the hallway.

She proceeded to pull Zwei all the way throughout the entire school, showing her everything. Getting close to the end of the tour, Zwei realized how exhausted she was and asked to be shown to her room. But the blonde girl refused to let go of Zwei's hand, saying that there was one more place they needed to go.

At last they had reached their final destination. Ada led the way through the huge set of doors and revealed the largest library Zwei had ever laid eyes on. Though the only other library she'd ever laid eyes on was in the Nightray's main household and that wasn't as large as this one.

Ada finally let go of Zwei's hand, took a few steps forward, and turned around and said with glee "Welcome to my favorite part of the school! Though I don't read much, I still love it in here!" But, Zwei barely heard Ada's statement because she was too busy gaping at the ballroom sized, two-storied library.

A loud bell sounded from the hallway, interrupting both Zwei's and Ada's thoughts. "Oh, that's the lunch bell!" Ada said while running towards the door, "Zwei, would you like to have lunch with me?" Zwei realized that Ada was talking to her and replied "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

"Alright, Do you know how to get back to your room from here?" Zwei nodded slightly. "Good, I wouldn't want to leave you here stranded." With that, Ada smiled at her, waved and then left for the lunch room.

Zwei didn't know where to start. She had never known that there were this many books, and if she did, then she would have read them all by now. Though she may not look it, but Zwei loved reading. She loved all the stories and adventures people had in them and she had always wanted one of her own.

With so many books, where would one start? While walking around, she decided on the fiction section since history bored her sometimes. Even the fiction section was huge! She couldn't believe her eyes when she found it, dead center of the bottom floor. Excited as can be, Zwei wanted to see how many isles of books there was for her favorite section.

She started off walking fast, then it runed into a jog after about two seconds, and then she started running until she found her face had hit something hard. While recollecting herself Zwei heard a high pitched voice, one that belonged to a guy.

"Excuse me, but you seemed to trip over me. Sorry, but did you not see me there?" said the new voice.

As Zwei lifted up her head, she saw the crouching body that the voice belonged to: a boy who seemed to be only a little taller than her, who had a little longer than should length hair, large glasses, and a smile on his face. The boy was holding his hand out to her, but before she could accept his help another boy came from the nearest isle and pulled the boy up to standing position.

"Leo! She was the one who tripped over you! Don't apologize to her, she should be apologizing to you!" said the other boy. This one had light brown-grayish hair, blue eyes, and was at about ten centimeters taller than the first boy.

"And you! Get up and apologize this instant! You shouldn't be running in a library!" said the blue eyed boy, motion for Zwei to stand up.

"Eliot! Give her a break! She's new! It's not her fault for not know that she shouldn't urn in the library!" said Leo, or at least that's what the other boy had called him about a minute earlier.

"Oh, she is?" said Eliot, "How was I supposed to know?"

"She's in our class. Mr. Vlandercie kept telling us this for the past week." Leo said matter-of-factly.

While the two boys were arguing, Zwei managed to stand up of her own accord and brush some dirt off her new skirt. She started to quietly walk away from the arguing duo, but failed when the taller of the two called out to her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? New or not, you should still apologize!" Eliot yelled while trying not to be too loud, they were still in a library after all.

"Oh," Zwei started and walked back over to them, "sorry about tripping over you."

"It's alright," Leo began and then leaned in to whisper "I'm sorry about Eliot's behavior, he hasn't had his daily nap and warm glass of milk" and then winked. This made Zwei giggle and she tried to cover this up so Eliot wouldn't get mad again.

"Leo…what did you say to her?" Eliot questioned him, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh nothing really, just something about that rude behavior of yours." Leo replied and walked off towards the library exit.

Zwei watched this and thought to herself, _This is going to be an interesting time here._


End file.
